Computer-based and/or electronic gaming systems provide a shared virtual environment for many users to interact in a virtual world. The users can interact in the virtual environment and achieve various game objectives. Virtual treasure hunts are a well-known form of entertainment enjoyed by users of all ages. In a typical virtual treasure hunt game a player or players follow a series of clues that lead them to the treasures. A player's general location is verified by determining which page-base station is receiving the player's pager signal and the subsequent clues given only when the player is in the correct general location. However, many drawbacks of using means to determine the location, including inaccuracy and the requirement that the game be played on a scale of sufficient size such that players travel to differing base station coverage areas.
Accordingly, there is need to provide the players with more dynamic and engaging means beyond those conventionally available and allow interactions between the players and the map-based game board.
In the light of aforementioned discussion there exists a need for certain systems with novel methodologies that would overcome or ameliorate the above mentioned disadvantages.